A New Hope
by Lina Marie
Summary: Closing the portal so suddenly left behind some unwanted With the remaining kaijus on the loose and no jaegers, the only savior is one Bella and her jaeger White Raleigh has fallen in love with her, but what will it take to keep her? And will she survive this new war on her own or will she have to pull a few tricks?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Omg! I know the summary is all screwed up, but my account wont let me fix it. I literally tried almost 30 times before I finally gave up. So i'm sorry if it seems horrible but there's nothing I can do. It will probably forever irritate me that I cannot fix this itsy bitsy problem. Grr! Anyway! Read on to my pilot for my new story A New Hope!

(OC POV)

I ran through the ruins of the city, panting as I heard stomping behind me.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I said through pants as I ran around another building, the kaiju easily keeping up as it slammed into the building. I flinched instinctually and kept running, a deafening roar ringing through my head.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed as I was suddenly airborne, a deep growling heard from behind me. I shook uncontrollably as I turned to face the creature, rows of serrated teeth facing back at me as a roar temporarily blew out my hearing.

"God damnit Feroce, what did I tell you about roaring with me this close?" I yelled at the kaiju with fury, my Italian accent coming through at the pitch. The kaiju became silent as it reared its head back, the black armor scales on its head lifting in surprise. Its red scaly skin formed a frown above its golden eyes, the black spikes along its jaw brushing against its neck. The armor lowered in shame as it lay on its belly, huffing at me as it set me on the ground gently. Feroce was easily a category five kaiju, being the biggest one I've seen and similar to a dragon. I heard footsteps and turned, Feroce lifting his head slightly.

"Miss Salvatore, Miss Salvatore!" a woman yelled as she ran up, stopping about 25 yards away in wariness of Feroce.

"Yes?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I stepped away from Feroce, the kaiju rising to his full height and looking down at the human. She shuddered and stepped back a few steps, focusing on me after a few moments.

"Miss Salvatore, Mister Dante's sends me with a message. He says that two category four kaiju are on their way, he needs you at the base now so you can suit up." She said before turning and running back the way she came, maneuvering around the wreckage surprisingly well. I sighing and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my green eyes as I turned to face Feroce.

"Well boy, it seems like we got another battle to win. Let's go." I said as I stepped onto his paw, the limb lifting me onto the back of his neck. I hunkered down under the armor covering his neck, my red hair mixing with his identical red scales. Wings separated from his back as he took a running leap, us both airborne and soaring above the buildings in seconds.

(Time Lapse: 30 Minutes)

The helipad was cleared completely as Feroce roared, Dante Protettore standing at the bay doors stiffly. Feroce landed gracefully before helping me off, diving into the ocean at a nod from me. Quickly making my way to the general, I walked past him and into the bay. The sight that greeted me warmed my heart, a smile on my face at the sight of my creation.

"White Dragon." I whispered as I looked up at said jaeger, sparks coming off of him as maintenance workers patched him up. His helmet looked like Gipsy Danger's, except for the fact that he had a horn on each side. Those horns had their own built in radar, able to scan the area around him for miles. His hands were claws ending in razor sharp points, offline pulse beams settled into his palms. His limbs and shoulders were exceptionally large, filled with weapons and layer upon layer of strong metals. On his back was a huge shield, beneath it two sheaths carrying swords. Everything else was hidden under smooth metal, mostly on his thighs and chest and some in his biceps. His feet were devoid of any weapons, though they did have jet thrusters on the heels.

"The kaiju are closing in Bella, it is time to get suited up." Dante's voice broke through my revere, a glare shot his way before I ran to the drift platform. I had the same drift suits that normal jaeger pilots had, clunks sounding from my feet as I made my way into my jaegers head. Inside was exactly like every other jaeger built, high tech and extremely confusing to the ordinary person. But it was home to me.

"Drifting engaged and ready to begin." I said through my helmet to my interface, all of it voice activated since I was a lone pilot. One of the rare few from what I heard.

"Drifting beginning." I heard a voice say as I closed my eyes, my mind being pulled out as I connected with the jaeger.

"Drifting complete. Time to move out White Dragon." The same voice said once again as my eyes opened, my helmet clearing as I focused on my screen.

"Moving out." I said as I lifted my left leg and set it down, my jaeger following my every movement exactly. A smile lit my face as it always did, the fierce beauty of my jaeger absolutely stunning.

"Alright Bella, what we've got is a category four kaiju headed for Venice. This bastardo looks like our old buddy Hammerhead, so approach with extreme caution." I heard Dante's voice come over the radio, a smile on my face as I moved through the ocean.

"No need to, Feroce will be accompanying me. But for the sake of protocol, I will do as you say and play it safe." I said with a smirk coloring my voice, a grumble coming over the radio before it shut off. Feroce appeared on my radar, said radar tweaked to read him as a friendly.

"Alright Feroce, let's get this done quick. I want to be home for dinner." I said as my jaeger pushed it through to the water, Feroce roaring before shooting forward.

A/N: Aaaaaaand welcome to my pilot for my latest story! I just saw Pacific Rim today and Oh. My. God! It was amazing! I had a million story ideas running through my head but this one really stuck. Soooooo, I decided to type this sucker up and post it! Now, I know you guys might really like Raleigh and Mori, but my muse has other ideas so oh well! As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I raised my right arm to block the jaws full of teeth, the kaiju roaring in response to the challenge. My jaeger was showing me all his damage, the screens annoying me as I focused on my target.

"Take down the display! Maledetto!(1)" I spat from between clenched teeth, my eyes narrowing as the display disappeared. My left arm rose and slammed into its neck, its teeth releasing my right arm roughly.

"Bring up Feroce's position!" I yelled as I reached back and grabbed my shield, slamming it into the head of the attacking kaiju. The display popped up again with two dots, a green and red one interloping half a mile from me. My right hand grabbed my sword swiftly, raising my shield as the kaiju rammed into me. The display disappeared again when I cursed, raising my sword and stabbing it into the creatures shoulder.

"Incoming: Feroce." The computer said to me monotonously, the display popping up to show me before disappearing. Nodding my head I pushed myself forward, slamming the shield into the kaiju and shoving it back. It fell backwards into the watery depths, my sword rising to sink into its neck like butter. The creature roared in pain, my shield rising and slamming the sharp edge into its neck. Kaiju blood spattered all over White Dragon, my arm sinking the sword in deeper. Setting the shield back on my back, I transformed my left hand into a pulse cannon. Sinking my right hand sword deeper, I rested the cannon against the creature's neck.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" I yelled as the cannon did just that, the shots filleting the kaiju's neck rapidly. Yanking the sword out I turned towards its chest, thrusting the sword forwards and into its heart. Twisting and then pulling it out, I shot into the whole three times. The dead kaiju sunk to the depths rapidly, my jaeger standing triumphantly over the water.

"Computer, did Feroce dispatch the second kaiju?" I said as I kept the sword and cannon online, turning White Dragon every which way for safety checks.

"Feroce: dispatched second kaiju. Feroce: 50 yards west from your location." The computer said as the display came up, Feroce's signature rapidly getting closer to my own. Suddenly his head broke above the water as he roared, his eyes focused on White Dragon as he swam up to me. Reaching out a hand I felt him rub against it, a smile on my face as I started moving forward.

"Let's go home Feroce." I said through the outward speaker, Feroce roaring before diving under the water once again.

(Time Lapse: 3 Hours Later)

"Links secure, go ahead and pull us up!" I said through the radio as I felt the hooks secure to White Dragon, the helicopters that were on the other end rising into the air.

"Welcome back White Dragon, good job." Dante said through the radio as I rose out of the water, the helicopters setting me down on the rolling platform. I groaned and powered down my jaeger immediately, disconnection from the drifting platform quickly.

"Thanks Dante, don't forget to give Feroce some credit too." I said through the radio with a laugh, Dante merely grumbling at me before disconnecting. A roar rumbling through the base and into my jaeger, my eyes rolling as I felt Feroce walking behind my rolling jaeger. Opening the door on the side of White Dragon's head, I slipped out and closed it once I was secure on the shoulder armor.

"Hey boy, good job out there." I yelled over all the sound in the hanger, Feroce's eyes finding my form as he raised his head to me. His muzzle was pressed into my body gently, his movements careful not to disturb White Dragon's movement. Raising my hand I rubbed his snout vigorously, laughing at the purr he released at my touch.

"Go eat you culo pigro.(2)" I said as I shoved his muzzle away playfully, the kaiju grumbling before pulling away and heading to his hanger. Smiling I walked back into White Dragon's head, watching the proceeding's with boredom. They backed me into the holding place, cords dropping down to bring me off the platform. Setting me on the ground gently, more cords shot out to grab my back and my arm and legs to hold me up. Walking platforms then stretched out to White Dragon, people getting on once they were secure. The door to White Dragon's head opened with a hiss, people waiting on the other side where a platform was.

"Ciao bella donna.(3)" My friend Antonio said with a smile, hugging me softly when I got on the platform.

"Ciao flirtare.(4)" I said back as I smacked the back of his head, laughing at his pouty expression. His head sunk forward, his black curly hair falling in his hazel eyes.

"Oh, smettila!(5) Solo perché tu sei il figlio di Dante, non significa che si otterrà un trattamento speciale da parte mia.(6)" I said as I strutted away across the platform, leaving a sputtering Antonio in my wake. Dante waited for me at the other side, a smirk on his face as I walked up with my own.

"Devi proprio essere così duro con il ragazzo?(7) Egli sta semplicemente agendo come suo padre, lo sai.(8)" he said as I walked up to him, his hand patting me shoulder as he smiled. I rolled my eyes and took off my helmet, leaning closer to him with a playful smile.

"È per questo che io sia così dura.(9)" I said with an evil smirk as I pulled away, heading into the elevator as Dante's laugh followed me. Getting in I set my helmet down, pulling off most of my armor on the way down. _God that is uncomfortable _I thought to myself.

A/N: Now I know that you guys may not know Italian, but bear with me lol my characters are Italian and live in Italy. There will be some Italian speaking here and there, but I'll always have the translations. As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!

(1)-Damn

(2)-Lazy ass

(3)-Hello beautiful woman

(4)-Hello flirt

(5)-Stop it

(6)- Just because you are Dante's son does not mean that you will get special treatment from me

(7)-Must you be so harsh to the boy

(8)-He is only acting like his father, you know

(9)-That is why I am being so harsh


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

I ran through the halls of the base, heading towards Dante's office rapidly. Bursting through the door, I froze in place at the occupants. There was an Asian woman, a young blonde male, and an older blonde male. Dante looked up from his desk at my arrival, a small smile hiding the frown he held. As I stepped into his office and shut the door, I warily looked at the strangers in front of me.

"Dante, chi sono queste persone?(1)" I said in my native language as I stayed by the door, said man tightening his smile slightly as he stood.

"Sono dall'America. Sono venuti a vedere il tuo jaeger Bella. Parola ha ottenuto in giro che avete l'ultima jaeger sinistra.(2)" Dante said with a fake smile as he walked up to me, resting a hand on my shoulder as he led me to his desk.

"Non voglio in questa sede, potranno solo cercare di manipolare me a fare quello che vogliono. È così che il governo dannati lavora in questi giorni e mi rifiuto di inchinarsi ad esso.(3)" I said through clenched teeth, Dante's hand tightening around my shoulder.

"Almeno esse non conoscono Feroce. Ora sorridono e si comportano come la loro presenza non vi disturba o diventeranno più interessati a voi.(4)" Dante shot back before he let me go, settling into his chair as I stood beside him stiffly.

"Comrades, this is the solo pilot of our dear jaeger, Miss Bella Salvatore." Dante said as he brought me forward, a fake smile curving my red lips as I nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a normal voice as I untensed, their watchful eyes forcing me to play my part.

"A solo pilot? How is it that you're a solo pilot and aren't going through damage?" the young blonde male said curiously, his head tilted as he watched me warily.

"I supposed I am just stronger than the rest mentally." I lied smoothly as I smiled at him softly, a blush coloring his face as he looked away.

"She is special, that is for sure. She built White Dragon from the ground up, now she pilots him on her own with a special voice activated interface." Dante said proudly as he smirked arrogantly, the older blonde male seeming to want to roll his eyes.

"_Bella to holding hanger immediately, we got a problem._" A voice said over the intercom, my body stiffening as I made my way to the door.

"I apologize, but I must excuse myself." I muttered before slamming the office door closed, taking a deep breath before running off to the hanger.

(1 Hour Later)

"Dannazione Feroce, quello che ti ho detto di giocare intorno a qui? Ora te ne sei andato e rovinato l'operazione!(5)" I yelled at the kaiju that was currently submissive, a whimper leaving his large body as he closed his eyes. Breathing through my nose sharply, I turned as Antonio made his way towards me.

"Bella, we need you at the helm. You're going to have to reset the interface." He said with a grimace at my glare, my body turning as I stalked away from Feroce.

"Go to the water Feroce, and stay there until I say!" I yelled over my shoulder to the sorrowful kaiju, said creature huffing before doing as I said. Grumbling under my breath at his foolishness, I got suited up and the elevator took me to the helm. In the room leading to it was Dante and our guests, my smile completely fake as I walked passed them quickly. As I walked in White Dragon's head I made the signal to wrap it up, yells going out to everyone as they disconnected from the jaeger. Putting my helmet on I connected with the machine, closing my eyes as he started up quickly.

"Drifting engaged and ready to begin." I said into my comm link as everything started up, the link opening from the other side immediately.

"Drifting beginning." The main technician said as per sequence, my mind blocking out everything but the link I was pulled into.

"Drifting complete. Time to take him for a test run Bella." The voice broke through the silence once again, my eyes opening as I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Moving out." I said before I lifted my left foot, guiding my jaeger off the rolling platform. Through the comm link I heard Dante talking to our guests, their voice quiet as they commented on White Dragon. Eventually I made it to the hanger doors, the ocean calm outside as the sun shined down. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and stepped off the cliff straight into the ocean. A huge splash rose around me at the action, the waters knocking against the cliff behind me. I moved deeper into the ocean as I ran through White Dragon's sequences, a peace overcoming me as we went through the normal motions.

"Shit! Bella, you got an enemy kaiju coming at you fast. Get out of there!" the technician yelled in my ear suddenly after an hour, my jaw clenching as I turned around to get moving. A huge force slammed into the side of White Dragon, a yell escaping me as I went down on one knee.

"I'm hit!" I yelled through the link as I winced, trying to move as I saw the kaiju come back around. Raising my arm I got ready to block its attack, gasping when it veered off course. I spied Feroce's jaws locked around its neck, a grateful sigh leaving me quietly.

A/N: Sorry it's so short; this is the best I could do. D: Please review and I hope you enjoyed.

Translations:

(1)- Dante, who are these people?

(2)- They are from America. They have come to see your jaeger Bella. Word has gotten around that you have the last jaeger left.

(3)- I do not want them here, they will just try to manipulate me into doing what they want. That is how the damned government works these days and I refuse to bow to it.

(4)- At least they do not know about Feroce. Now smile and act like their presence does not bother you or they will become more interested in you.

(5)- Damnit Feroce, what did I tell you about playing around in here? Now you have gone and screwed up the operation!


End file.
